Time
by S-Rok
Summary: A songfic that I wrote. Sydney's looking through her photo albums, and reflecting on her life. The ending is sad. Please R/R!


TIME  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING to do with Alias, or the lyrics to the song 'Time' by the Backstreet Boys  
  
SD-6 is gone. I took down SD-6. That was all I could think about this whole week How  
  
FINALLY the people that I'd been trying to defeat, were suddenly gone. The Alliance no  
  
longer exsisted. I had to pinch myself constantly, to remind myself that it wasn't a dream, that  
  
this REALLY was happening. Suddenly, I thought I knew exactly where my life was going at  
  
this point. I had an awesome boyfriend, Michael Vaughn, I worked for the CIA, both of my  
  
parents were alive, and I trusted both of them. I was even beginning to trust my mother,  
  
Something I hadn't done my whole life. I had 2 great friends, Francie and Will, and I no longer  
  
felt like I was trapped inside some sort of a bubble, that I couldn't get out of. There were some  
  
things in my life missing, that I wasn't too sure about though, like where was Arvin Sloane?  
  
Also, were Dixon and Marshall going to work for the REAL CIA, now that they found out the  
  
truth? I really hadn't slept all week too good, and last night I had sex with Michael. He was my  
  
whole life right now, and I loved him so much. I got out an old photo album, and looked at  
  
pictures of everything. From when I first met Vaughn, some of the trips I'd gone on, and pictues  
  
of SD-6 that I'd secretly taken. I even looked at some old pictures of my mom and dad  
  
and suddenly wished they would love eachother once again. While I flipped through the pages  
  
of my photo album, I heard a song on the radio, that related exactly to what I was going through  
  
right now.  
  
I know that I, I can't believe, just what the past has brought me  
  
I smiled, looking at a picture of my mom and dad's wedding, they looked soo young, and so  
  
happy together, like they were always meant to belong together. He was picking her up, and  
  
she was smiling. Just like in a fairy tale. I know that we have had some times That we can't forget the struggle Cause we have so far to go.  
  
And with those words, I looked at a picture of Vaughn and I, at SD-6, freeing Sloane,  
  
Dixon, and Marshall from Cole, there we were actually HELPING SD-6.  
  
I know we have changed but, change can be so good, so let's not forget why it's understood that  
  
Time, look where we are and what we've been through Time, sharing our dreams Time, goes on and on everyday, baby Time is what it is Come what may(come what may)  
  
I then focused on my relationship with my handler, Vaughn. I smiled, as I remembered the  
  
whole pier scene, and when he said he wanted to play hockey, when he was sick, and our little date that was interrupted.  
  
I remember when, mom used to say That things are getting better And you'll soon be on your way Remeber those days When we would sing at the drop of a dime (Oooh) Way back when nothing mattered (Mmm, mm, mm)  
  
Suddenly tears started falling from my eyes, I swallowed back hard, trying to keep them from  
  
escaping, but they just rolled out, and it soon turned into sobbing. My mom, had NEVER had  
  
the chance to say something like that to me, she never showed that she ever loved me.  
  
I know we've changed, but Change can be so good Oh so let's not forget why it's understood that  
  
Time, look where we are and what we've been through (look where we are) Time, sharing our dreams (dreams, dreams, dreams, oh yeah) Time, (goes on and on) goes on and on everyday (everyday) Time is what it is (Oh) Come what may(come what may)  
  
Focusing next on a picture of my father. He must've been in his early thirties in this one. He  
  
seemed so lost and so broken. Time had certainly brought my relationship with my father closer  
  
to me than ever before. I had gone in the past year from thinking he worked by selling air plane  
  
parts, to realizing my dad was one of the most extraordinary agents out there, and that he  
  
worked harder, than any other man I'd ever known before.  
  
So here we are(here we are) And we'll always stay together And through it all you know we owe it all to you, you, you , you Time goes on and on  
  
I laughed, thinking on those lyrics, pretending that it was talking to me. That everything  
  
great that had happened, was because of me. Defeating SD-6, coming closer with my parents,  
  
and my boyfriend. I, Sydney Bristow HAD made a difference in this world!  
  
Time (Time), look where we are and what we've been through Time, sharing our dreams Time, (goes on and on) goes on and on everyday (everyday) Time is what it is(Time is what is it)  
  
Time had brought me this far in life. This hard, bumpy, full-of-surprises life of mine. But you  
  
know what...If it hadn't been for my friends and family, and Michael, I don't think I could have  
  
ever done this. I would get through life, and no matter what HORRIBLE thing came in the  
  
future, I would get through it, somehow, someway.  
  
Time (Time), look where we are and what we've been through Time (Time), sharing our dreams (sharing our dreams) Time, (goes on and on) goes on and on everyday Time is what it is, Come what may  
  
As I listened to the lyrics, one last time, I closed my photo album and smiled. I put it back in my  
  
locked drawer, just in time to see Fran walk in the door. I smiled at my dearest friend, thanking  
  
god for her, and that she was still here in my life. I mean, hey, now that Will was also an agent,  
  
she was the only one I had to bring me back into my world, and she was the one that taught  
  
me how to love and appreciate life. Thank god for Francie, I thought. 


End file.
